In a server, such as a computer server, a booting process is executed byabasic input/output system (BIOS) that utilizes an existing image file containing information used for the boot process. When the existing image file becomes corrupted, the BIOS may not be able to properly execute the boot process.
Conventionally, the existing image file can be fixed by a process named “system recovery”, which may be executed in a number of ways. For example, a user may connect a storage device (e.g., a compact disk (CD), a flash drive, etc.) that contains a backup image file (that is not corrupted) to the server, and the BIOS is configured to access the storage device via a southbridge of the server, and to retrieve the backup image file in order to replace the existing image file. In another way, the user may operate a web user interface (UI) to enable a baseboard management controller (BMC) to load the backup image file from a remote computer, and to allow the BIOS to retrieve the backup image file from the BMC.
It is noted that, in executing the system recovery, the user needs to identify a version of the existing image file to ensure that the loaded backup image file is of a version that conforms with that of the existing image file.